bendy_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
*Bendy*
Ink Bendy is the titular main antagonist appearing in all chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine, from Chapter 1 to 5''. He is a failed (and only) attempt on creating the studio's popular mascot Bendy in Real Life in an attempt to bring cartoons to reality by Joey Drew.1 Ink Bendy is first encountered in the beginning chapter after the Ink Machine is activated by Henry. From the old workshop to the underground facility, Ink Bendy dwells inside every location and is a huge threat to Henry, constantly pursuing him down and attempting to kill him whenever he is caught in his surroundings except in ''Chapter 4. Henry is not the only victim to be hunted down by Ink Bendy; there are also a few known others, so far including the ink incarnations of Sammy Lawrence and Norman Polk as Norman was later murdered by Ink Bendy himself in Chapter 4, while Sammy was lucky enough to escape. Bestiary Description Ink Bendy appears as a malformed, skeletal figure with his skin covered in black ink resembling tar. His head highly resembles that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears melted while obscuring his eyes. His horns are slightly more curved and pointed in appearance, and they appear to move side-ways similar to animalistic ears. His toothy cheshire grin, with sketch-like shadings, shakes constantly. As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly flat. His spine appears slightly crooked or curved, referencing the spinal condition scoliosis. His slightly hunched back also sports spiky-looking spines for demonic features. Endless ink streams down from him whenever he's running, idle or walking, making it hard to see him. His left arm is slightly longer than his right, looking thinner and less human. On his left hand, he wears an oversized white glove but it does not sport two buttons like the original Bendy. His right hand appears a bit smaller and more human-like than a glove. His feet are also mismatched; his right foot faintly resembles that of a human, while the left is just a lump-covered disease-like stump, which gives him a limp. He induces endless wisps of blackish smoke. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears almost identical to Bendy's except being larger, and is slightly shifted to his left to give him a misshapen appearance. Considering his stature, Ink Bendy appears to be taller than any character in the game, aside from Bertrum Piedmont's monster form. His tall, lanky physique, along with his behavior makes him vastly different from his cartoonish counterpart, which he is based on. Behavior He is not capable of speaking through the duration of every chapter and only making noise through raspy breathing, moans, and grunts. It clearly appears that he holds a grudge against Henry, as evidenced by how he attempts to kill him throughout the first three chapters except Chapter 4. Ink Bendy has an unnatural ability to cover areas with ink-masses and make ink rain from the ceiling whenever he appears. These ink-like masses turn out to be strong enough to kill the mutilated Butcher Gang enemies nearby. He can teleport in an unexpected manner by emerging from walls with ink-substances in a frightfully quick speed in front of or away from Henry; giving a startling jumpscare. From Chapter 3, it is shown that Ink Bendy heavily dislikes it when the Bendy cutouts are destroyed, as it will make him spawn and hunt down anyone whoever does so, according to Physical Alice. He will even react to the broken pieces of the cutouts upon discovering them: If he does, he will look around for whoever caused the cutout to break. Strategy There is no actual strategy for killing Ink Bendy due to his invincibility and immunity to all weapons. The only survival tip is to run and hide from him in order to go for the next objective. Category:Not Fan Made Category:Cannon Category:Ink Monster Category:Evil